Just Remember
by PendulumCharms
Summary: When Wander visits UniKitty again, he gets a bad surprise... Rated T for death.


**Hello, my fellow Cross-over Roleplayers and anyone who randomly stumbled upon this story! I'm Charm, and this is something I stole from the internet! xD jk jk.**

 **Credit goes to the story "True Love Waits"** **on for the basic idea. :'D**

Wander watched her from Upstairs.

He always did.

He would float next to the edge of the heavens, staring down with his glowing green eyes at his wife.

He was worried for her.

She barely moved, ate, or spoke. She was always enveloped in an aura of sadness. She was depressed.

And it was his fault.

A part of him didn't want to admit it, but he was getting worried, too. The sadder she got, she sadder and more uncomfortable Wander became. He was like a magnet, and she was his fridge.

No matter what he wanted, no matter what he wished, he couldn't help but cling to her.

Sometimes he would float down to the real world and sit next to her, an invisible ball of humidity watching the pink princess with big, unseen eyes. She would raise her head, look around, and call for him, but that sparkle of tears and unhappiness never left her eyes.

He would come to her in dreams, begging for her forgiveness and listening to her break down about how much she loved him. He would always feel terrible after she woke up and cried her eyes out.

Wander was floating through the real world, over the grass and dirt. Today, he wasn't seeking UniKitty, but instead exploring Stellarnova. So much had changed in his absence, but the King still reigned superior.  
The nomads he passed always flinched with the humidity he brought, as most were hot-furred. He didn't feel bad when they looked around with disdain. He was immune, desensitized to the pain others felt.

Everyone except for UniKitty. Her pain, to him, felt like an arrow to the chest.

He eventually floated through a barren, dirt-laden expanse, a few barely pronounced hills packed together to create the rising and falling of the land he floated over quietly. His big, viridescent eyes were fixed on the short grass and the clouds of dirt and dust that rolled in the breeze.

A small, pink square on the grass caught Wander's attention, and he floated over to it curiously, picking it up in his surreal hands. He could see now, the thick purple pen used to write the words;

 ** _I am here._**

 _Who was here?_ he thought to himself, not really seeking an answer, but looking around just in case the note meant something.  
He looked at the note again, over the scrawled words bleeding through the paper and onto his surreal fingertips.

Did that purple mean...?

"Yeah, it's me."

Wander felt rage threaten to overcome him as soon as he heard that childlike lisp utter it's first word. He looked around, still invisible, for Little Bits, that ugly, bug-eyed Chihuahua midget who had tried to previously murder him.

The purple cat was sitting against a bare tree, staring at him with huge purple eyes. She didn't mock him or try to kill him again or anything, she just sat there, creepily staring at him with no facial expression whatsoever.

"Why are ya here, Little Bitch?" Wander demanded, his eyes blazing.

Little Bits looked up, unfazed by the sudden voice and heat around her. "You Wander?"

Wander didn't reply, glaring at the purple ghost cat and wondering if they had electric chairs back Upstairs he could steal and kill her with.

The purple cat yawns slightly and leans back. "UniKitty's been looking for you." she comments in a flat tone.

"UniKitty?" he asks, "why would she be lookin' for me? Didn't I ruin her life?"  
While he didn't want to appear to her, he felt excited at the idea to see her again. It had been a few months since he had last visited her in Real.

"That you did." says Little Bits. "But she's still looking for you. I saw her and your stupid wuss bros frolicking around not far from here." The purple cat grins at him, a toothy grin which Wander wanted to rip out of her head this instant.  
"Tell me how the breakup goes."

Wander floated away to where Little Bits had directed him, a minuscule sphere of pale orange light. He felt uneasy as he repeated her lisp-ridden words to himself; the word 'breakup' made his ghostly gut braid itself. But what was he doing, influenced by his dead Chihuahua enemies?  
He shook his head and continued floating. He floated for quite some time, thinking of what to say to UniKitty so much that he didn't see the rainbow scenery that was passing below him. His neon eyes stared on ahead, and he quickly took the form of himself again, staring at his right hand with numbness.

The ring that once used to glimmer there was gone, it's only remnant being the flattened fur and slight red indent in his finger from where it had sat for three years.

Wander missed the ring.

He found the group of others, all lounging around and talking, and quickly became unseen, threading through the small crowd quietly. Wander was barely able to hold himself back from giving Sunrise and Sunset scary hallucinations when he saw them, but he knew that UniKitty would not appreciate it if he did.  
He loved her, and he hated making her mad.

Wander found UniKitty, conversing softly with Angel. She looked happy, but the candle-headed ghost was still able to pick up her aura of sadness. Seeing her sad made his invisible glow dim considerably, and he flew slowly around the two cats, his eyes locked on the pink princess the entire time.

He noticed how much she had changed.

Her once well-kept, soft, pink fur was now disheveled, and her bi-colored tail was static and frizzy. Her eyes, once so pure and innocent, unknowing of the world, were plagued with fake happiness. Wander stopped next to Angel and looked into the azure windows of his wife's soul.

They were still beautiful.

UniKitty seemed to notice the humidity, however, and softly excused herself. Wander followed his wife as she found a secluded corner to sit. She looked around, like she always did, when she became aware of Wander's presence.  
"Wander?" she called softly, her voice cracking lightly, "Wander? Is it you? Are you back?"

Wander stayed silent as he sunk down next to her, still invisible. He wrapped a ghostly arm around her small shoulders; he had almost forgotten what it was like to feel her fur outside of dreams.

UniKitty mewled, closing her eyes and breathing softly, murmuring his name repeatedly. Eventually, he appeared to her, the glow on his head brightening significantly when she looked at him with her big blue eyes.  
His 'candle snuffer' hat did little to blot out the glow now, when she leaped into his arms and purred like a motor. Wander closed his eyes, hugging her close, still enraged that he could only feel her shape and not her fur.

"Wander..." she says after a few moments of silent hugging. The candle-headed ghost looks up into her bottomless eyes. After all this time, they seemed even more pretty than before.

"Wander..." she repeated, to which he answered with a barely inaudible, "yes, sweetie?"

She suddenly pulled away from him and stood up. "I hate you."

Wander fell silent, staring at his wife. "What?" he inquired disbelievingly, his eyes shrinking, hoping that he had only misheard her words.

"I hate you." the pink caticorn repeated, staring into his eyes. "You ruined my life."

Wander had always known that was true, but he hadn't ever expected her to say it to his face. It hurt more than he thought it would; he felt as if his mind was shaking and going numb by the second.  
"You hate me...?" he stuttered quietly, feeling surreal tears building up in his eyes.

"I do." she confirms, shaking her fur out of her eyes, "You broke me. I cared for you, helped you, understood you, wanted what's best for you... and all you did was break me. You didn't care when I was going insane, you didn't give a shit when I had to murder my _**best friend for almost two decades**_ , you made my kids go insane...! I hate you for that, I hate you, I hate you! I thought I had chosen the right path when I married you, but all you were was a psycho little bitch who deserves to rot in the deepest fucking pits of Downstairs!"

Wander knew she was right. He was a terrible nuisance who should've ceased to exist. He had broken her.  
And he was infinitely sorry for that.

But still, he was unable to hold back the tears that started to flow from his eyes as he begged for her mercy at her feet.

"No." she said, in a warning tone as she leaned over him. "You've done enough. I won't forgive you. You broke me. Go back Downstairs where you belong, fucknugget."

Wander floated back to Heaven sadly, ignoring the angels there. He saw a black and white cat with a purple halo and angel wings sitting on a cloud, asleep. Normally, he would chase such a being around, threatening to burn them, but today he didn't feel like it.

All he wanted to do was kill himself.

So he went Downstairs at night, sneaking through the searing hot flames expertly. He found the flaming weaponry meant to intimidate the inhabitants easily, as it hung from the walls. The ghost lowered a poison-tipped knife made of blue fire from the wall and turned it in his hand. He felt pain when he touched it.

It was the only thing he had felt after his death.

It felt strange, to feel after years of not feeling.

But he didn't mind the pain in his hand and chopped his head clean off with the knife made of fire.

A crumpled piece of paper blew over the hillside, overturning gently onto its back before it skidded to a halt in some mud. The paper read, in pink pen;

 _Dear Wander,_

 _I hope you found this before I talked to you. I just want you to know that I do not mean ANYTHING I will say. I love you. You never broke me. You are the reason I am alive._

 _I have to lie to you and say I hate you because Sunrise threatened me to say that. She said that she'd kill me and force me into the deepest pits Downstairs if I didn't say that I hated you and that you ruined my life. I'm sorry, please forgive me._

 _I never hated you. I always wanted what was best for you. And I know you wanted the same for me. You may be dead now, but I still love you. I'll never stop loving you, even if you murder me or anyone else I love._

 _You helped me see, Wander, that the world isn't good. But the world isn't bad, either. You may be crazy, but I will always help you. I will always cheer you up when you are down. I'll always be by your side.  
I love you, Wander, and I love only you. You might have been the reason **he** turned evil, but I forgave you for that long, long ago. You aren't terrible. You aren't a nuisance who deserves to be locked away. You completed me. You brought a new dimension to my life. You helped me see what I was blind to in the past. You completed me._

 _And while I may seem depressed because of you, just remember:_

 _Nothing was ever your fault. I will always love you._

 _Love, UniKitty._


End file.
